


The Barton Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Clintasha - Freeform, Domestic, F/M, Family, Gen, Married Couple, Siblings, Teasing, Teenagers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets about the Barton Kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barton Kids

Natasha had just told him that she was pregnant, again. Clint was very excited as he had wanted a second child for sometime now. Jeremy was now 6 years old and he wanted to give his son a little sibling. Secretly Clint wanted a daughter.

Natasha had gone to Bruce for a check up. So Clint decided to tell Jeremy.

He saw Jeremy playing with his toys and he sat down with him. Clint said, " Jer, how do you feel about being a big brother ? "

Jeremy looked up and asked, " Like Uncle Barney and you ? "

Clint replied, " Yes."

Jeremy gave an excited squeal and shouted, " Yes but Daddy will I have a little brother or sister. I want a little sister so I can protect her, but I don't mind a brother either."

Clint chuckled and said, " We wont know until few months later."

Few Months Later

Clint, Natasha and Jeremy were having dinner. Natasha's stomach was huge.

Natasha was telling them about the latest doctor's visit, when Jeremy asked, " Mommy will I have a little brother or sister ? "

Natasha looked at both of them and said, " You are going to be having both, Jer. We are having twins, Clint. A boy and a girl."

Clint and Jeremy gave excited shouts and hugged Natasha.

Clint said, " For a girl we already decided Amelia Maria " Natasha nodded, " Well for the boy I was thinking Steven Edward after Steve and Tony."

Natasha said, " That's a good idea. Bruce and Thor can be each one's godfathers."

Clint nodded. Jeremy's godfather was Fury and Jer was born 30th October on Halloween.

1 month later

Amelia Maria Baton and Steven Edward Barton were born on 24th December on Christmas Eve. Jeremy Philip Barton was a proud elder brother.  
__________________

When Natasha first found that she was pregnant she thought it was impossible. 

But it was true.

And her darling Jeremy was born on Halloween.

Jeremy was a learning experience for both her and Clint.

They learnt that if they could take lives, they are capable of nurturing one too.

 

When Natasha found she was pregnant for the second time, she knew the first time wasn't a fluke.

Then she was happy that the Red Room had failed.

She knew Clint and Jeremy would be happy.

Especially Jeremy, she knew he wanted a sibling, and she was going to give him 2.

Amelia and Steven were born on Christmas Eve.

They were he and Clint's Christmas miracle. 

And Jeremy's Christmas wish.  
_________________________

Jeremy Barton was a very smart child. His parents loved him.

But he did not have a younger sibling that he wanted. He always heard others talking about how they have a brother or a sister.

So when Mommy and Daddy tell him he is going to be a big brother he is very happy.

He wants a little sister.

But then Mommy tells him he is going to have both a little brother and sister.

They are born on Christmas Eve.

Their names are Amelia and Steven.

Jeremy vows to protect and cherish them.

Jeremy is a happy boy.  
________________________

When Jeremy shows up with a bruised cheek, Clint and Natasha are surprised.

Natasha asked, "Did you get into a fight?"

Jeremy said, "Yeah, but I didn't hit back."

Clint asked, "Why? And why were you in a fight?"

Jeremy said, "Andrew was being bullied, Dad. They were hitting him. So I stepped in to defend my friend. They hit me first. Luckily a teacher saw them do it. Their parents were called and they were suspended."

Natasha said, "And what about you and Andrew?"

Jeremy said, "Mr Hollway was happy I didn't hit back. Said I was mature."

Clint said, "Yeah, you were. Its a good thing you did."

Natasha said, "Go, keep your things in your room. And then lets clean that bruise."

Jeremy nodded and went towards his room.

Clint said, "He is really growing up."

Natasha said, "He is starting to understand the world now. But he will always be our baby boy."

Clint said, "Yeah, he will be."  
____________________________

Clint was getting ready. Natasha was in medical after being shot and he was going to keep her company. So Jeremy was in charge of looking after the twins.

Clint said, "Hey, Jer come in here."

Jeremy came inside, "Yeah dad?" Amelia and Steven followed him.

Clint said, "I'm going to keep your mother company. So you have to watch your younger siblings."

Jeremy nodded, "OK, dad. Tell me how mom's doing."

Clint said, "Will do. I have already ordered pizza. So don't worry about dinner. And also you have mine, Hill's and your mothers cell numbers. Call if something happens."

Jeremy said, "Dad, we'll be fine."

Clint said, "OK. You two, be good for your brother, OK. Daddy has to go visit mommy."

Amelia and Steven nodded.

Clint whispered to Jeremy, "Activate the security system after I leave."

Jeremy nodded.

Clint eventually left. Jeremy activated the security system. Their house was now secured. He turned towards his siblings and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Steven and Amelia said, "Movie marathon."

Jeremy said, "OK."

He bought out pizza and popcorn. They put on the twins favourite move, George of the Jungle.

In between, Amelia asked, "Can we please have ice-cream Jer?"

Jeremy said, "Why not."

He gave them ice-cream. They were on their third movie when the twins started to doze off. Jeremy switched off the TV. He said, "Come on, off to bed."

He made sure the twins were in bed and then went to his room to change. As he was getting ready to sleep, the twins came in.

Steven asked, Can we sleep with you tonight?"

Jeremy unable to deny them anything said, "OK."

He got into bed and the twins snuggled up to him on his sides. He was in the middle. Amelia had brought a book. Jeremy started reading the story to them. The both were asleep before the end.

He closed the book and kissed their foreheads. They snuggled closer to him. Jeremy covered them all with the blanket and fell asleep with his arms around the twins.  
_________________________________

Clint loves all his children. 

His eldest son and his twins.

He is proud of them.

But what he finds most interesting, 

Is the relationship between the three of them.

Steven and Amelia being twins are naturally close.

But Jeremy is their older brother. 

They look up to him.

And Jer is protective of them.

Natasha rightly said that Jeremy embraced the role of big brother very well. 

Jeremy takes this role seriously. 

Clint hopes in the future their relationship isn't as volatile, 

As his was with his brother. 

He isn't worried.

His kids are raised in a good environment. 

Clint hopes he is a good father.

His own was an asshole.

He has a close relationship with his children. 

They are comfortable with sharing stuff with him.

Both him and Natasha were scared,

Of being parents. 

But they are doing good.

They support each other.  
___________________________

Clint was just setting the table for dinner. Tonight its just the three of them, Jeremy, Natasha and him. The twins had gone for a sleepover at a friends house. Clint hopes his two monsters enjoy themselves.

Natasha came out with plates.

She yelled, "Jeremy, dinner."

Both the assassins sat on the table waiting for their son.

Jeremy came into the room and sat down on the chair. "Hmm..smells good. Spaghetti." he said.

"Your favourite." said Clint.

Jeremy grinned and they all started eating.

Natasha started talking.

"So the twins birthday is coming up. I was thinking about throwing them a party." said Natasha.

"Its a good idea. They are turning 10." said Jeremy.

"We could invite their friends, some SHIELD agents and of course the Avengers." said Clint.

"That is a good idea." said Natasha.

"I was thinking about giving them Stark Pads and I-pods as gifts. They both have been whining about them." said Clint.

Natasha and Jeremy nodded.

"I am sure Uncle Tony can programme them for the twins." said Jeremy.

"So the plan is set. Clint you take the twins out next Friday while we set up the party." said Natasha.

Clint nodded. "I'll take them to watch a movie and then the range." he said.

"Mom, Dad can I invite someone?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure, but who?"

"Haley. We have been dating for 6 months." said Jeremy.

He watched as his parents exchange looks.

"About time." said Natasha.

"The tension between you two was very high." said Clint.

His parents looked amused.

"You both knew?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, honey. Did you forget your Dad and I are spies?" said Natasha with an amused smile.

"We were waiting for it to happen." said Clint.

"So I can bring her. Great, I'll call her after dinner." said Jeremy.

"By the way, Jer, I hope you are using condoms." said Natasha.

"Mom." exclaimed Jeremy. His face was red.

Clint and Natasha just laughed.


End file.
